04076
}} is the 4,078th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 16 June, 2005. Plot Part 1 Outside Home Farm, Scott, Zoe and Jean are packing up the range rover. Zoe asks where they are going but Scott insists it's a surprise. Effie appears with Jean and waves them off. In Pear Tree Cottage, Tom walks in and asks Jimmy to get him the Dawsons' file and asks Edna to make him a tea. Matthew insists that he will do the tea. Jimmy asks why Matthew is so happy and asks if he is seeing the blond rep from Hammonds. Edna tells them both to be quiet. In the Antiques Barn, Terry asks Rodney for four beds including one for Louise. Terry sees a necklace which Rodney reminds him would look great on Louise. Terry spots Louise and approaches her. Terry asks if they can do lunch together. Louise says that she is having a facial and then doing some shopping. In Tenant House, Jack and Diane discuss the refurbishment of Annie's cottage. Diane then tells Jack that she has decided to do the stoma reversal. Jack asks her why she wants to do it. Diane tells Jack that she thinks its best to get the reversal out of the way and also that she is ready to face hospital again. In Farrers Cottage, Eric walks in and Val asks if she can borrow his credit card to put an advert in the paper. She says she is thinking of going into the curtain making business. Eric asks if she has thought about a partner. Val says she doesn't want to give away half her takings. Eric reminds Val that he has a factory and tells her that they need to make big plans. In the Woolpack, Diane tells Louise that she'll need time off to have the stoma reversal. Terry walks in. Louise and Diane decide they should look into getting a new barmaid. Terry presents Louise with a bracelet claiming that he has neglected her a little recently. Louise acts pleased and they kiss. In Home Farm, Zoe and Scott arrive home with Jean. Scott gets out a puzzle for Jean to play with. Scott tells Zoe that TJ is going to miss Jean loads. He thinks it would be a shame for the children to lose contact. Zoe insists that they won't. Scott tells Zoe that he doesn't want Jean to miss out like Zoe did with her half-brother Liam. Zoe asks why Scott mentioned Liam. Scott insists that the situation is not dissimilar to Jean and TJ's situation. In the Woolpack, Val and Eric arrive and carry on talking about the new business venture and Val insists that they are equal partners. Bob suggests that the B&B could be a potential client for the future. Val is pleased at the thought. In the village, Louise gets in a taxi. Terry waves her off but looks disappointed she is leaving. Louise asks the taxi man to drive to Moor View Guesthouse in Ilkley. Part 2 Outside Moor View, Matthew is waiting for Louise who pulls up in a taxi. Matthew greets Louise and they go inside. In Home Farm, Scott is doing the puzzle with Jean. Zoe walks in with some tea. Zoe comments that Scott is very good with her. Scott reminds Zoe that he should be good with Jean seeing as he is her father. Zoe tells Scott that Jean has been unsettled recently but that all her new toys will keep her happy on the plane. They continue to play with Jean. In Moor View, Matthew talks to his friend Lynda. Lynda comments that she hasn't seen much of Matthew recently. He replies that he has been occupied and points at her pregnant belly commenting that she must have been busy too. Louise approaches and they head upstairs. Matthew asks Louise if she is okay. In the B&B, Bob and Terry are making up beds. Bob is telling Terry about Viv and Val fighting over him. Terry tells Bob that he can't believe that he is almost owner of the B&B. Bob points out that he can't believe that he is single and facing a fifth marriage. In Moor View, Matthew and Louise start to kiss. Louise wants to order some champagne and have a chat. Matthew is keen to get down to business. He jumps on top of Louise on the bed and they start to kiss. In the King's office, Jarvis and Ivan hand in their timesheets and Jarvis tries to get Edna to tell him any gossip. Tom asks Edna to get him the MacCabe file and asks where Matthew is. Edna tells Tom that he was supposed to have a lunch appointment. In Farrer's Cottage, Val and Eric are looking on the internet to study their new business venture. Eric suggests that Val and he go to India to look for fabrics. Val isn't convinced by the idea. Eric suggests they go to Croatia instead. Val asks if Eric is paying. In the King's office, Jarvis is trying to speak to Tom but he is disinterested. Edna interrupts to tell Tom that he has a phone call. Tom tells Edna that Jarvis was just leaving. Tom asks Edna to get Jarvis' file and asks who is on the phone. Edna says that there isn't anyone on the phone. Tom laughs. Edna tells Tom that although Jarvis goes on a little, his heart is in the right place. In Moor View, Louise says to Matthew that she wants to spend some quality time with him. Matthew suggests she call Terry and tells him she has bumped into a friend and needs to stay in Hotten longer. Louise isn't sure and tells Matthew not to rush her. Matthew says that he likes to know what's happening and starts to get dressed. Louise gets cross and tells Matthew that she is about to lie to Terry and he is getting bored. Matthew tells Louise that its not his fault Terry bores him. Louise argues that Terry is her boyfriend and she loves him. Matthew asks what she is doing at the B&B with him. Louise replies that she doesn't know and walks out. In Home Farm, Scott asks what time Zoe's flight is. Zoe says it is at 10.30 the next day. Scott asks if Effie is going with Zoe. He tells Zoe to be careful with who she hires as a nanny as you often hear horror stories about Nannies. Zoe asks what Scott means. Scott replies that there are a lot of weirdos about and that they wouldn't want anything to happen to Jean. Zoe looks worried. Scott offers to take Jean to bed. In the Woolpack, Tamsin walks in and apologises to Diane for being drunk earlier. Diane accepts the apology. Diane talks about a time when she got drunk on the bus in Herne Bay when she was on a work do. Diane says that she insisted on stopping in a lay-by for ages and that she went a little awol and when the rest of her colleagues found her, she was dancing around a camp fire with no shoes on. Diane laughs out loud at herself as Louise walks into the bar. Bob asks Louise how her facial was. Louise says it was fine and walks into the back room. Val follows Louise in and asks if she is okay. Louise says she has finished with Matthew as he is a player and she would rather have a relationship with Terry. Val asks if Matthew makes her go weak at the knees. Louise insists that there is more to a relationship than just sex and that she loves Terry. Val asks why Louise had an affair in the first place. Louise says it was because Matthew reeled her in like he does with everyone. She asks to be alone. In Home Farm, Scott goes to say goodbye but tells Zoe that everything seems so final. Zoe insists that they have been through it all and she is going. Effie walks in as Scott leaves. Effie asks Zoe what's wrong with Scott. Zoe says that he doesn't want her to go. She says that Scott is so good with Jean and that she has never seen her so happy. Effie tells Zoe to cross the bridge when she comes to it. Outside in the Woolpack beer garden, Matthew tells Louise that they need to talk. Louise insists they don't and starts to walk away. Matthew grabs Louise by the arm and tells her to admit that she doesn't want to finish things. Louise argues that she has a lot more at stake. Matthew tells Louise that she couldn't last more than a week without running back to him. Louise tells Matthew to go to hell and walks off. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday